


Goodbye Vanilla

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is trying to guess Phil's kink. Once he reveals his kink, Dan teases Phil about it and Phil gets fed up with it. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> this work could also be titled 'i'm bad at writing original fics and all the fics in the phan smut series seem the same'. I think it's very catchy.

One of the things that always made Dan think was Phil Lester. 

Phil was his roommate, his boyfriend, his best friend. They had been through quite a bit. They had their good days, their bad days. They’ve been through so much together and they know they’ll be together forever, as cheesy as that sounds.

It wasn’t often that Dan thought about the past, since he has done some cringe-worthy things, but he found himself cuddled up next to Phil on the couch, ‘watching’ an anime and thinking about his and Phil’s past. 

Dan and Phil had quite the adventures together. They’ve done all sorts of great things like make some great and memorable videos, released an app and wrote an actual book. He did all of these things with Phil, and he could never be happier. None of this would’ve ever happened if Phil never talked to him and just treated him like a regular fan. What surprised Dan is that Phil did talk to him. They got to know each other quickly and Phil had actually invited Dan over into his actual home. Him, Dan Howell, in the AmazingPhil’s living space.

Of course Dan thinking of that night in Phil’s house, the night where they first had made love together (even if it was a little early) made his wander to think about sex. Dan and Phil had a very active sex life, never becoming bored of each other and enjoying each others company and loving each other endlessly during intercourse. 

Dan had come to a realization that they never really explored their options. Of course they had their more rough and bumpy moments, and then they’d have their cute and dorky moments where they went all slow, sometimes sharing laughter at an awkward noise or someone bumping a limb, but Dan thought that there could maybe be a more kinky side to Phil, and maybe now would be a good time to explore it so they could enjoy it together.

“Phil?” Dan asked Phil, looking up at him from his position of his head resting on Phil’s chest. “Can I talk to you about something?” 

“You can talk to me about anything.” Phil told him, giving him a sweet smile with some sleepy eyes, telling Dan that Phil was close to falling asleep.

“Uh, I was thinking earlier about uh- us, and-” Dan said, trying to search his head for the right words. He ended up being cut off by Phil.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Phil commented, suddenly becoming very awake and he started to get a little worried.

“No- I don’t mean like that. I love you.” Dan assured him, giving him a small and innocent peck on the top of Phil’s forehead. “I was just thinking about our past and uh-” Dan babbled, trying to find appropriate words and not sound to blunt about his next statement. “I was thinking about our sex life.” Dan choked out, trying to say it as fast as possible and then hiding his head in Phil’s chest in embarrassment.

“Aw, that’s what you’re embarrassed to talk to me about? Dan, you know you can talk to me about anything. Don’t feel awkward.” Phil assured Dan, shifting his and Dan’s position so they could look at each other, face to face. “Now, what’s on your mind?”

Dan tried to keep himself from blushing so much, but it was like he was in 2009 all over again. He felt like the insecure and socially awkward little teen he was when he first met Phil. “Uh, I just think we should, you know, do something different?” Dan said in the form of a question, and Phil cocked his head. “I mean, the stuff we do now is great but I think I want to do more. Be more adventurous.” Dan claimed, letting out a nice sigh as he visibly relaxed, feeling much more of up for this conversation at the moment. Phil smiled at this.

“W-what did you have in mind?” Phil muttered.

“Um, I’m not really sure. Do you have like any kinks or things you’d want to try out?” Dan asked him, giving him an innocent look like he didn’t just ask Phil what aroused him.

“I mean- I- uh.” Phil sputtered out, trying to find coherent words.

“Phil, calm down. It’s not like I’m asking you why we exist or something like that. It’s a simple question. I’m not going to laugh at you.” Dan told him, trying to ease Phil a bit and assure him that nothing was wrong. “So, what are you into?” 

“I- Uh. There’s no nice way to say this.” Phil admitted. 

“What do you mean a ‘nice way’?” Dan asked him.

“I mean, I’d like to say it without sounding profane. But I guess that’s not really possible.” Phil said with a blush and a small giggle.

“Hey, it’s all good. How about I start first?” Dan suggested.

“Yeah, that would be good.” Phil told him, sitting upright and getting ready to listen to Dan.

“Iamintobondage.” Dan said quickly, like ripping off a bandage and finished it with a sigh. Phil let out a low laugh. “Hey!” Dan yelled, playfully slapping Phil’s arm.

“I’m not making fun of you. It’s just that you said that so fast and I could barely hear you. It was cute.” Phil admitted, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m glad you thought that was cute.” Dan said sarcastically. “But, now it’s your turn.”

“Uh, okay. Here I go.” Phil said, taking in a deep breath. “This is a lot and it’s going to happen very quickly. Pay close attention to what I’m saying if you’re so interested in these things.” 

“Oh my goodness, Phil! Just get to it.” Dan playfully swatted his arm again.

“Alright.” Phil started, talking in one last deep breath. “I like to dominate, but I’m uh- I like all of the tying up stuff and the edging and orgasm denial and dirty talk. I like all of the stuff that comes with it and I’ve always wanted to do it with you but I was so nervous to ask you of any sexual favors.” 

Dan just looked at him blankly for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

“Dan! You said you wouldn’t laugh at me!” Phil yelled, watching as Dan buried his head in the couch for a moment.

”That is what you were so worried about telling me? You were scaring me for a second. I almost thought you were going to say something crazy like you had a piss kink or you were a furry.” Dan finished, continuing his laughing a bit more. Before Dan knew it, he was in the air and he was looking down at Phil’s back and behind. He was being carried by him. “Phil!” Dan yelled, laughing while fake struggling to get out of Phil’s reach. Was Phil trying to initiate sex?

“Safe word? Or do you not wanna do this at all?” Phil asked, his voice suddenly getting very low and husky.

“Hell yeah I wanna do this!” Dan exclaimed. “The safe word is Tomato.” He assured.

“Nice safe word.” Phil said sarcastically, and he was opening the door to his bedroom. 

Dan was thrown onto the bed while Phil went to go fetch himself some things from around his room. They both also started to remove their clothing. He came back to Dan on the bed with some lube, some of Phil’s ties and a blindfold the boys would use in their YouTube videos. They were all set for a night of fun.

Phil began by setting up the ties on Dan, binding his wrists together. Not too tight, but tight enough so that when he squirmed around, he would feel a sweet burn. Phil felt that this was enough for today, and maybe the would participate in some more heavy bondage later. For the moment, they were both still going to be new to this and would both like to start out slow, just as they were doing in that moment.

Phil decided to leave the blindfold for later, going back up to Dan’s face to kiss him. It was all dominated by Phil from the start, Phil pinning Dan’s arms above his head, even though Dan was tied up. Dan was easily reduced to a whimpering mess under Phil, his wrists easily getting sore from the squirming he was doing. Phil knew Dan was in for it when Phil fucked him into oblivion. His wrists would be very sore.

“Can I stretch you?” Phil asked him, pulling away from Dan for a moment. He already knew that answer.

“Fuck yes.” Dan demanded.

“Watch your tone.” Phil scolded. He decided that it was time for the blindfold, and had brought it up to Dan’s face. Dan lifted his head up to accommodate Phil, and Phil tied the blindfold up. After Phil was content with the blindfold, he picked up the lube and proceeded to pour it onto his fingers, getting ready to stretch Dan. He thought about warning Dan, but they had a safe word and Phil already had Dan’s consent. Without warning, Phil slide a finger into Dan and Dan let out a low groan.

“Fuck- more!” Dan begged.

“Haven’t I told you to watch your tone. Who’s in charge?” Phil asked him.

“You.” Dan whispered, hoping that Phil wouldn’t scold him again and that he would get on with it. 

The boys were definitely enjoying themselves. They were both already very hard. Why haven’t they done this before? It odd, really. They were always so vanilla, but they probably wouldn’t be so plain after this.

Phil continued to stretch Dan and even added a second and third finger, scissoring around and looking for that one spot that would make Dan scrunch up in a blissful face and moan like there’s no tomorrow. After minimal searching, Dan was already desperately squirming and letting out whorish moans. Dan realized that when he was blindfolded, it’s like he could feel what was happening down there more. It was all so intense for him. He knew he probably looked a little odd right now with his pleasured faces, but Phil truly loved seeing Dan like that and Dan was enjoying this all too much to really do anything about it.

Phil pulled all three of his fingers out, leaving Dan to clench on nothing as he let out little whimpers. “I hope you’re ready.” Phil told him, trying not to sound too demanding and mean. Although he wanted to stick with this dominant act, he didn’t want Dan to not be prepared for anything that major and he still wanted him to get what he needs. He may be the one ‘in charge’, but he still wanted Dan to enjoy this.

Phil brought back the lube he had earlier and squirted more onto his hands, lubing up his erect dick, groaning a bit at the contact. He positioned himself to be lined up with Dan’s hole, slowly pushing in. Dan knew that there was no way he was going to last long, and all Phil wanted to do was bury himself inside of Dan and fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

Phil kept sliding in until he was buried in Dan to the hilt, letting him adjust for a moment before started at an already quick pace, Dan letting out porn star moans. 

“Fuck! Phil, please. More!” Dan knew that he was going to be scolded, but he couldn’t help but to yell out obscenities as Phil picked up his pace, thrusting into Dan harder. He was surprised when Phil didn’t even say anything to him, and instead started to thrust into him faster.

“God, you’re so loud. I love it.” Phil told him, panting. Dan replied with more whoreish moans, letting Phil know how much he was enjoying this. “Such a little slut, aren’t you?” Phil groaned out, and Dan knew that Phil was dirty talking him.

“Your little slut.” Dan said with a smile, and Phil let out a small little breathless laugh. His laugh was cut short when Dan let out a particularly loud moan. Dan was practically screaming at this point and Phil could tell by his movements that he was close. He picked up the pace as fast and as hard as he could go, while burying his head in Dan’s neck, nibbling at the skin. He knew that giving Dan’s neck attention would give him that little push, and boy it did. 

Moments later was Dan having probably the best orgasm of his life, releasing his come onto their bodies. Dan could feel Phil still moving in him, whimpering at the sensitivity as Phil reached his own orgasm, releasing into Dan. 

Phil waited a moment to come down from his high, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his own hand. He rested his head onto Dan’s chest, not caring about Dan’s come that was there. 

“Hey Phil, can you untie me?” Dan asked, still breathless from the mind blowing orgasm he just experienced. Phil was quick to oblige and removed the blindfold and undid the ties on his hands.

“So glad we had that talk.” Phil said, throwing the ties somewhere in the room.

“Yeah, I hope you do know that I have a few more of my own kinks I’d like to try out.” Dan said with a smirk.

“Oh really, what may those be?” Phil asked, returning the smirk.

“You’ll see. For now, I’d like to clean myself off and go watch the rest of that anime.” Dan replied, and Phil let out a laugh.

Looks like they would be in for a lot of fun in the future.


End file.
